


Happiness is a moment with you

by Bellarke_Haleb



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Haleb/pseuds/Bellarke_Haleb
Summary: The girl walks up to the cashier, where he's at. "Can I get a white chocolate macadamia nut cookie?" Her voice is scratchy and now that she's closer, she looks as if she just finished crying, and looks as if she was about to start again."Would that be all?" He asks and she nods. "That'll be $2.69" He states as he grabs the cookie and places it on the counter.All of a sudden, she starts crying. Bellamy goes wide-eyed.





	Happiness is a moment with you

Clarke was not having a good day at all.

She had just finished working two long shifts at the hospital, rode home on the loud, crowded bus and she was just ready to get home to her boyfriend Finn, and get everything off of her mind.

She had gotten off of the bus and headed off towards the apartment she shared with her boyfriend. She got to the apartment building and went up to the second floor, where she lived. She opened the door to her apartment and walked inside. She didn't see him in the living room so she assumed he was in the kitchen, she checked and he wasn't there. The shower wasn't running either, so he wasn't in there.

"That's odd." She whispers to herself when she sees that Finn isn't sitting in front of the tv or making commotion in the kitchen like he always is when she gets home.

She heads to their bedroom and opens the door. That's when she breaks.

Inside of the bedroom was Finn laying on the bed with a tan brunette on top of him. They both turn when they hear her the door creak open. Finn looks at her, speechless. "I--You--" Clarke starts but she doesn't have time to finish because she runs out of the door and out of the apartment.

"Clarke! Babe! It's not what you think--I-" He starts as he chases her. He grabs her wrist, keeping her from continuing down the stairs. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" She yells as she yanks her hand away from him. "I hope you Rott in hell Finn. And I don't EVER want to see you again."

Clarke continues to run down the stairs and out of the building. She runs around the corner and&nbspsees an open restaurant. She's surprised anything is open at this time, it's almost midnight. She runs towards the restaurant and walks in.

* * *

Bellamy sighed of relief as he watched the last person in the retuarant exit. He looked over at the clock and saw that had just hit 11:57pm. Just three more minutes and he could close up and head home to check up on Octavia.

He listened to the arms of the clock move with each second while cleaning the counter, and just as another minute passed, he heard the door open and close and looked up to see a cute blonde with beautiful blue eyes. She was pretty short and she seemed either sad or mad-maybe even both.

He honestly wasn't even sure why he was noticing. He just wanted to go home. He'd had one hell of a day and he was ready to lock up and head home.

The girl walks up to the cashier, where he's at. "Can I get a white chocolate macadamia nut cookie?" Her voice is scratchy and now that she's closer, she looks as if she just finished crying, and looks as if she was about to start again.

"Would that be all?" He asks and she nods. "That'll be $2.69" He states as he grabs the cookie and places it on the counter.

All of a sudden, she starts crying. Bellamy goes wide-eyed. "Are you okay? Do you need me to call someone? Do you wanna talk about it?"

"N-No I just--," she sniffles, "Oh God. I don't even know why I'm here. It was just the closest place and it was open and I don't even have any money on me." She sniffles again, "I'm not even hungry. I just had to get out of there."

He waited to see if she was going to expand, and when he saw that she wasn't, he tried to figure out what to say next. It's not everyday that a random- yet really pretty- girl breaks down in the middle of a restaurant. At least not that he's witnessed.

This whole situation was freaking him out a little.

"God. Who even am I." She says with a forced watery laugh. "I knew I should have listened to my mom. She was right. Wells was right. If only he was still here, but he moved away."

"Do you-do you want a hug? You seem like you need it."

She looked at him. "Oh what the hell." She says and she nods as she walks over to him and hugs him. He hugs back. He looks up at the clock and sees that it's passed 12, but right now he is just glad he got to help this girl out.

She pulls away from the hug. “Ugh.. You probably have somewhere else to be, home, maybe and here i am pestering you with my own issues. I should go, this place is probably already closed and you’re just too nice to kick me out.”

She turns to walk towards the door when he stops her. She looks over at him, curious. “About the cookie...you can have it, on the house”

“No No, I’m fi-”

“Please take it, you deserve it after the day you had. It seems like it was pretty shitty.” She gives him a small smile and grabs the cookie.

She walks towards the door and stops, turning around to face him, “Thank you… for listening to me, and for the cookie… I’m sorry for wasting your time though, i know you are probably exhausted and me making you stay overtime probably didn’t help, but I’m glad you did. I hope we meet again someday, hopefully a day when I’m not having a breakdown.”

He smiles as he walks towards the door, “May we meet again…” “Clarke.” “Bellamy.”

“May we meet again Clarke” He states and she smiles.

“May we meet again Bellamy.”

She walks out of the door heading back to her apartment, hoping that Finn has left, but most of all she was wondering if and when she would ever see Bellamy again.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add onto this, not quite sure yet, but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
